Why Can't I Let Them Go?
by llamasarecooluniverse
Summary: Julianna Cade misses her brother and her secret kisser. When a mysterious man offers her a chance to bring them back, she agrees. But in the process will she hurt the people closest and dearest to her? Will the chance be a success or a fail? What will she have to sacrifice? Can she go through with the plan? (Don't own the girl in the picture. S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders)
1. Chapter 1: Crying and Socs

Two-Bit. He was a funny kid. I stared at him and tried to figure out what he was staring at. He looked over and flashed me a smile I had to smile back at. He was Two-Bit. He went back to staring and I realized what he was staring at.

Ponyboy. "He's gonna be fine." I reassured him. But he wasn't fine. I remember when he got sick and kept calling out for Darry, Soda, his mom, his dad, Johnny, and me.

Johnny. Dally. I felt the tears coming. "Please don't start cryin' on me, Julianna." "I'm sorry, Two-Bit. I can't help it!"

I threw my arms around Two-Bit and started sobbing into his shirt. "Damnnit Jules. Your gonna ruin another shirt!" Two-Bit said good naturally and ran his finger through my hair. I was the little sister of the gang. Just because I was Johnny's sister. Not only that, but because of my parents. Those no good- Sorry.

But the thing was I took their deaths the hardest. You wanna know why? Well Johnny for the obvious reason. He's my sweet twin brother and I wish it was me dead instead of him. He was so smart and handsome he could get any girl.

And Dally. Dally was the bad boy. I couldn't say we were going out but we had those kisses that made everything better. When I closed my eyes, I was only his. I was the only one he kissed. But the gang would beat the shit outta him. Bad boy or not I was the little sister.

"Hey Julie? You okay?" A soft voice asked. Ponyboy. _Stop crying or your gonna get him cryin', idiot!_ I wanted to be strong for him. His best friend left him. My brother left me. Our brother left us. The whole gang missed Dally and Johnny. I would climb to the top of the roof and remember the kisses me and Dally shared. What we would talk about. What we laughed at. His smirk. His smile. His talk. The way his eyebrow cocked when I talked about my parents. "Wow Julie…" He would say. "Didn't think you could curse like that."

Pony's smile threw me out of my daydream. I cursed myself out for thinking about Dally again. I snapped the rubber band around my wrist. I turned from Two-Bit and tousled Pony's hair. I wiped my eyes.

"It's all good, kiddo." "Julie… You look so much like…" "Yeah" I muttered. "Pony we're gonna skip school." "WHAT?" Pony almost screamed but I put a hand over his mouth and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Pony I won't let Soda or Darry skin your hide. I will tell them to skin my hide before yours. But please Pony. I need to talk to you." I searched his eyes silently hoping for an answer. He nods and I take off my hand. I give him a cigarette and a smile. "Thanks, Pony." A Soc boy drives by in his fancy car.

"Hey beautiful! Wanna leave that dirty Greaser and take a ride in our car?" I shivered. I just forgot Two-Bit was there. "Ey! Lay off!" He yelled at them. Pony shouted some things that would get him in trouble if Darry was there. I knew if I jumped in Darry would kill me but I couldn't let Two-Bit and Pony versus 4…5…6 Greasers!

"Stop fighting! Fine, I'll go with you." I grabbed my bottle of water. Ponyboy's and Two-Bit's eyes widen and they looked like someone had punched them in the gut. "Thought so. There's a seat in the back sweetheart."

"Hold on, darling. I have a present for you." The Soc looked very confused. "Uh… What?" "This…" With a few curses I open the bottle of water and spilled it right over the Soc's head. The smirk had washed off his face and he frowned. "Dirty-" The Soc cursed at me and drove away.

I put my face in my hands like I was crying and Pony rushed over to me. "Julie…" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened my hands and hugged him. I placed a small kiss on his nose. "Did you see that?! I stood up to that Soc!" I squeezed him and he let out a small chuckle.

"Don't go too crazy. You might water them to death…" I giggled at his stupid joke. I rolled my eyes. "Hey at least I didn't go as far as…" I stopped myself and hugged myself. "Sorry…" The bell rang and I looked at Pony.

"I guess our wild skipping school adventure is being put on hold. I'll see you after school." Two-Bit had left laughing after I faked my crying, thinking Pony and I were skipping school, and I was alone. "Idiot…" I hissed at myself. I was gonna get jumped. There was no point in denying it. I slowly walked towards the sidewalk.

Well it's that or stay at school. I walked faster towards the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge and Danny

I wanted to scream and run to...to... "Ah, aren't you the little sweetheart who poured water on me?" A voice said behind me.

They left the car, I REPEAT THEY LEFT THE CAR. And when I mean them, I mean six strong burly teens who would love to stick me in the back of their car and drive away.

I wanted to bolt but I stood my ground shaking. "Grab her" The one who I'd poured water on said and I started to run in the other direction. Wrong move. I felt someone grab me by my waist and start dragging me. I swung my fist around but another boy caught it and held on to it.

"GET HER OTHER HAND IDIOT!" The voice yelled and another hand grabbed my hand and held it. They turned me around and I was face-to-face with the boy (whose hair was still wet). "May I ask the asshole who is trying to kidnap me?" "Parker Tristan. Better remember that name, sweetheart. Maybe I need to write it into your arm with this pretty knife here..."

The same Soc smirk appeared on his face. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. He leaned in and I spit on his face. He frowned and wiped his face. "Oh I'm sorry! Does mommy and daddy not give you enough girls to hook up with? So you pick up random girls on the street?"

"HEY LET HER GO!" I heard a yell. _Please don't be... _I thought and my fears were confirmed. Darry. "And what are you gonna do Gr-" Parker started but a large fist punching him in the face stopped his sentence. Things weren't go good for Mr. Tristan.

The boys that had me by my wrists and waist started loosing and I unloosened myself and I punched the kid on my left in the face. They all got up and ran into their car, which was in the ally nearby. He looked at his eyes which Pony thought were icy. I didn't think so. I teared up and gave Darry a hug. "I'm sorry..." He hugged me back.

"I can bring them back." I heard a whisper in ear. "Um what?" I looked up and saw his eyes weren't icy. They were such a dark brown they were almost black. I stepped back. "W-who are you?" "Don't worry. It's me, kid. Danny."

"Danny?" I looked for someone but it looked like the world was frozen. I started screaming but Danny didn't flinch. "What do you want?!" "Kid, I know you want those kids back, don't you?" I looked at the black eyed teenager and nodded. "What do I need to do?"


	3. Chapter 3: Promises and Strange Wisps

"You listen close. Take this necklace. You go to both spots where the boys died. You put the necklace down and tell them one thing you never told them. But first you have to get all the boys in the gang to tell you something about them they haven't told anyone. While they tell you, you have to use this necklace to prick them."

I blinked at the boy. His blonde hair tumbled down his face. "Are you sure?" "Positive." "Why are you helping me?" I ask taking the necklace from his hand. It looks like a circle with a knife.

"This is also going to help me. I'm the messenger of souls. It wasn't their time." "So why can't you just bring them back now?" "It's not that easy. So you agree or not?"

I close my eyes remembering Dally and Johnny. Things would be so much better if they were here. For both me and the gang. And what bad could it possibly be to bring back the boy of my dreams and my brother?

"Fine. I agree." I shook his hand and I felt as if a pin pricked me. "OW!" I yelled and I saw yellow wisps fall out of my hand. "Wha-" "Oh and the last thing, Julianna, you can't tell them about it. Only after Johnny and Dally get back. Night Julie!"

Darkness undertook me like a punch in the gut.


	4. Chapter 4: Crystal and Swollen Eyes

"STOP SHAKIN HER DARRY!" A voice yelled and I felt a raging headache. "Mmmm... Darry stop... shaking me... Pony stop... screaming..." I muttered. "Sorry Julie..." I heard Darry mutter. I opened my eyes slowly and the bright light overtook my sight. I closed my eyes again and put my arm over my eyes trying to cover my face full of light.

"What happened?" I muttered. "I found you on the street on the way home from school and I used the pay phone to call Darry and Sodapop." Pony answered.

"C'mon you're laying on the street." Sodapop said and used his heel to lightly kick my ribs. "EY!" I yelled and kicked his shin not-so-lightly. When I got tired, I got really cranky. "EY!" He yelled back and picked me up so I was facing behind him.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I then screamed and Pony looked at me like I was crazy. I stuck my tongue out at him and all the memories flooded back to me. Danny. Secrets. Necklace. _Oh man..._ I thought and groaned. _What did I put myself into?_

.x.X.x.

"Put on your pjs, guys." Darry said as Soda put me down. I kicked him in the shin "A lady deserves respect." "A lady deserves Advil for her PMS." Soda smirked and I threw m hands up. "Y'know what will hurt? If I kick you in the-"

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO!" Darry yelled and sent us into our room. He turned around and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Juliana Cade put your tongue back in your mouth right now!" Darry said still turned around. Soda snickered and I glared at him.

I ran to my room which I shared with Pony. Darry and Soda agreed it would be easier if the youngsters shared a room and the eldest shared a room. I took off my shirt and unclasped my bra and put on a new one. I grabbed one of Pony's shirts and put it on. It was slightly big on me ending at my upper thighs. I took off my pants and threw all the dirty clothes in a hamper. I pulled on yoga pants then I picked up the hamper and put it next to the door of Darry's and Soda's and started putting their dirty clothes in the hamper.

I heard Pony stop in his tracks behind me. "Take a picture, kid. It'll last longer." I snapped and picked up the hamper and started walking towards the laundry. "Going slutty tonight aren't we?" Two-Bit walked in and smirked. "Ya know I have a thing for slutty girls?"

I was kinda cranky and no one was telling me not to so... "How would I know? Your head's too far up your ass to say anything! And this is what I wear to bed every night." Two-Bit's eyes widen. "And an attitude? A little PMS-y if ya know what I mean." "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME I'M ON MY PERIOD?"

"Stop actin' like your on it or we're gonna assume your on it." Soda walked in and ran his fingers through his hair. "Now two boys are against me?" Two-Bit and Soda gave each other a look and they grabbed my wrists. "Hey!" Soda held my hands behind my back and wrapped his legs around mine and Two-Bit started tickling me.

I cracked up and struggled but Soda was holding me like no tomorrow. "G-guys! Stop!" I squealed and Pony ran in. "P-P-Pony! HELP ME!" I gasped through laughs. Pony smiled and he starting tickling me as well. "SUPERMAN HELP ME!" I screamed. "I'll stop if you admit your super PMS-y!" Two-Bit yelled back and I shook my head laughing. Then all of a sudden, the tears came. Johnny and I used to tackle each other to the ground and tickle each other until we couldn't breathe.

Stupid.

Stupid

Stupid

.x.X.x.

"URGH!" Crystal yelled at everything. She closed her eyes and picked up random things and started throwing them and screaming curse words. She wanted her father and mother to go into her room and slap her. Make her feel... Something.

Ever since Bob started drinking and realizing how spoiled he and she were, he wanted to have limits set and rules. Crystal realized that when she read what he had written on random sheets of paper in his room.

Crystal Sheldon remembered what life was like when Bob was still around and was so naïve he didn't know about his spoiling. Bob always protected his little sister around anyone. Even when she was 5 and she feel in the mud, 8 year old Bob beat up the closest person thinking he did it.

Then she opened her eyes and didn't see her snow globe on her bed side. Bob got that for her. She couldn't lose it! Then she saw glass pieces was splattered all over the floor. She gasped and fell to the floor. Her snow globe... No...

.x.X.x.

When I woke up I felt two bodies hugging me. I felt my head and felt padding that signaled that I had freaked out again. I looked at Sodapop and through the darkness I saw that his nose was swollen. Crap.

See, when sometimes I blacked out and started screaming and flung my fists. Sometimes I hit people, sometimes I didn't. I kissed Sodapop's sleeping eyes and leaned into him. I looked at the clock and saw it was early. Fuck, I needed to get up and go shopping. But Soda and Pony were warm. I sighed and got up shivering.

In the darkness I got undressed and heard a voice whisper "Julie?" I cursed and covered myself. "Pony go back to sleep." He sat up and surprisingly Soda hadn't woken up. "Plus I'm half naked." Even in the darkness I could see the blood rush to his face. "C'mon you pansy. Haven't you seen a girl naked yet?" I giggled and pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

"If you want you can come shopping. I'll buy you a pack of cancer sticks." He nodded and got out of bed. He was only wearing jeans and he pulled on a shirt and a sweat jacket. I looked through our clothes and saw a pocket knife. I slipped it into my pocket. I smiled at him and quietly walked over to Soda. I put my hand in his pocket and searched for a wallet. She got out a few bills which she pulled out and saw they were twenties.

"So you're the one who goes shopping?" "Nope I just give the money to the grocery fairy and she gives us the groceries." "We're going grocery shopping?"


End file.
